User blog:Patts9009/RespectthePixel vs Patts9009
RTP: Let's see, a pussy, and nothing more in front of me. But we're allies in RTP vs YTK 3. But it looks like there's a new trilogy, and this one's fierce. Got the pixelated power to have blood out of your ears. I'll beat you 9009 times, multiplied by 35. Make you wish that you were never even alive. Make a necklace out of you, then Don it at the ceremony. This battle will end just like your series, lonely. How you gonna rap to that? Speak another language? Doesn't threaten me, you can't even damage. Before I go, I have one more thing to say. Last night, I stuck my diamond sword in AJ. Patts9009: Diamond sword? You don’t even have an Ender Pearl. The best you do have is the Cake Obsessed girl. Oh, and, by the way. She partied hard with me. Remember the first 2 beatings? This’ll be number 3. Dude, your feeble mind can’t do 9009 times 35. I’ll tell you. It’s a double 315, but 0 times you’ll survive. And you can’t say anything about my series. You quit yours on RBN because of your “theories”. No one reads it, visits it, nor even sees ‘em You’re producing 3 shitty ones a day. That’s a problem. And I’ll only need 1 persona to kick your ass. To me, I see you’re really trying to surpass. Just check the poll after this battle, it’ll be a landslide. Now come out of the closet, there’s no need to hide. I’ll end the line beat-age here, ‘cause I don’t want you to cry. But next time you battle me, make sure you actually try. RTP: Hm. Interesting that you're still trying, it's funny. But there's a quick fact that you're needing to be seeing, buddy. Now, calm down. Take a chair, get some better flow through your verse. I can beat you easily, but this time, I won't curse. Now. See the light, try to fight, with all your might, you're not too bright. Have a drink, then you think, You're stomach sinks, you won't blink. Oh, look at the time, it's your turn to rhyme. Raps not worth a dime, mine so sublime. You will NOT survive. I'm really not playing. This is the only thing you'll be saying: "..." Patts9009 …That’s right. But that’s because of that “verse” of yours. I’ve seen better come-backs from all of the whores. Your verse’s Sublime. Denser than the block on yer head. And I know something you don’t, you pixelated inbred. That I won this “fight”, but you never had a chance. Especially under the circumstance of the trance. Now don’t cry, little boy. I didn’t mean for child abuse. But you wrote a verse against me; there was no use. You’re not too bright. Since you can’t fight. I know who can do it right. Ms. Green’s mutt You don’t have the gut. Well guess what. “We got a retard who can’t figure” that his Dick-xels aren’t bigger. Not after the HD trigger, nor my Return to'' Slender ''Vigor Prick-xel will become RIP after his struggle with me. The true victor can see, That the loser is RTP. Who won? RTP Patts9009 Category:Blog posts